The application layer (e.g., layer 7) of the Open Systems Interconnection (OSI) model of computer networking may refer to an abstraction layer associated with communications protocols designed for process-to-process communications across an Internet Protocol (IP) computer network. Application layer protocols use the underlying transport layer protocols to establish process-to-process connections via ports.